Fools
by Adri genieler
Summary: Sólo los tontos se enamoraban y eso lo sabía bien Nico. La culpa la tenía ese rubio de ojos azules. Aún así, lo amaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.


_**Este fic participa del Reto: "El Terreno de Afrodita"**_

 **Emm... hola(?**

 **Bueno, me inscribí en el reto y como mi otp es Solangelo obviamente iba a escribir algo de ellos. #CauseIAmSolangeloTrash**

 **La verdad es que tenía planeado otra cosa pero sucedieron unas cosas personales y la inspiración vino para esto. En fin, espero que les guste (** **mis desgracias :"v).**

 **Es casi como un songfic, la canción es _Fools_ de Troye Sivan, les recomiendo que la escuchen antes o mientras lean. (Pd: Escuchen su trilogía de canciones _Blue Neighborhood_ )**

* * *

 _I am tired of this place, I hope people change._

 _I need time to replace what I gave away._

Estaba cansado. Cansado de ese lugar. Cansado de la gente. Cansado de ser el raro. El que no encajaba, el diferente. El que se enamoraba de chicos. No era justo. ¿Por qué a él? De todas las personas, ¿no podía ser "normal"?

Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, aunque no creía que cambiara mucho. Y es que lo que sentía por Solace no era un simple gusto o una ilusión. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Era un amor inmenso y puro. Amaba sus gestos, su forma de ser, su forma de pensar, de hablar, de reír. Cuando decía cosas graciosas, cuando decía cosas serias. La manera en que se preocupaba por él y la manera en que lo abrazaba. Y hay que admitirlo, Will era guapo.

 _And my hopes, they are high._

 _I must keep them small._

Lo sabía. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse. No todos estaban "retorcidos" como él. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado. El hecho de que Will le diera más atención que a nadie más, que rozara su mano accidentalmente, y que lo viera con una sonrisa y riera hasta de sus malos chistes no significaba nada.

Como cuando formaron grupos para ir a una expedición. Faltaban 2 personas para completar un grupo, y como no tenía de otra, Nico levantó la mano y se anotó. Inmediatamente el rubio también levantó la mano muy animado, a pesar de haber rechazado el estar en el mismo grupo que sus hermanos.

Las mariposas esqueléticas volvían y Nico detestaba emocionarse pensando que lo hizo por estar con él.

 _Though I try to resist._

 _I still want it all._

Trató de resistir, de convencerse que no pasaba nada, de que esta vez no iba a caer. Enserio, que sí. La decisión le duró 2 segundos, hasta que oyó esa voz llamándolo. Hasta que vió esos hermosos ojos azules.

Maldito Solace. La culpa la tenía él, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Para empezar, no sabía la razón por la que el hijo de Apolo se le había acercado, pero en poco tiempo se volvió su mejor amigo. Peleaban por cualquier cosa, pero obviamente en broma, y eso volvía a su amistad más divertida. Aunque querían más que una amistad. Corrección. Nico quería más que una amistad. Quería poder decir algún día que él era suyo.

A veces desearía poder leer la mente para saber lo que Will pensaba. ¿Y si siempre lo vio como amigos y él confundió las cosas? Esas dudas dolían. Y lo peor de todo es que Nico aún tenía esperanzas. Aún quería todo lo que imaginaba.

 _I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes._

 _I see a little house on a hill and children names._

Imaginaba un futuro con él. Ir juntos a la Universidad en Nueva Roma. Alquilar un departamento y ser compañeros de piso. Hacer el desayuno. Pelear por la tv. Llegar a ser algo más. Despertar juntos cada día. Juntos.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía todo eso, pero no era real. Entonces, el optimismo aparecía y le repetía que no era real, al menos no aún.

Porque cada vez se perdía en sus ojos. Y al estar con él no podía evitar sonreír, a pesar de cuánto había sufrido. A pesar de cuán malo podía haber sido su día. Reía y se sonrojaba de cualquier cosa, y ese no era él, ¿dónde quedó el chico callado y solitario? Se sentía un idiota al estar con él. Al menos un idiota feliz.

Se preguntaba si WIll se daba cuenta de eso. Tal vez se daba cuenta y sólo jugaba con sus sentimientos. O tal vez era totalmente ajeno.

 _I see quiet nights poured over ice and tanqueray._

En un futuro más cercano se imaginaba a ambos en la cabaña 13. Acurrucados bajo las sábanas, protegiéndose del frío. Viendo series o películas, leyendo un libro, o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Había un vínculo especial entre ellos, eso estaba claro. Pensaban parecido y distinto a la vez. Muchas veces el hijo de Apolo hablaba y le quitaba las palabras de la boca al pelinegro. Pero cuando Will era muy extrovertido, en cambio, al hijo de Hades le resultaba difícil expresar sus sentimientos.

 _But everything is shattering and it's my mistake._

Hades lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta y estaba muy disgustado, por no decir otras palabras. Simplemente se enteró de su secreto y tuvo que encararlo. Sabía que lo enfrentaría tarde o temprano, pero aún no estaba listo. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Una vez que lo dijo, ya se sentía una realidad. No había sido plenamente consciente de todo aquello hasta que lo transformó en palabras, y esas palabras salieron de su boca y fueron llevadas por el aire.

«¿Es el chiquillo de Apolo?»

Se preguntó si acaso era tan obvio que todos se daban cuenta. Hades se había enojado. Enojado de verdad. Ya no podía volver al inframundo. No era sólo por no querer verlo, sino literalmente.

Al inicio su… padre, trató de convencerlo de que era un capricho, de que era porque no conocía muchas chicas y blablablá, pero Nico sabía bien que no era eso y lo dijo. Y ese fue el resultado.

En cuanto a Will, decidió contarle. Pero omitió la parte de la razón. Sólo dijo que fue un problema, algo complicado.

 _Only fools fall for you. Only fools._

Sólo los tontos se enamoraban, eso ya lo tenía claro. Esa sensación que le hacía querer golpearlo y besarlo a la vez. Huir lejos y acercarse a la vez. Decirle que lo detestaba y que lo amaba a la vez.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, era realmente confuso. Si de por sí, ya era un desastre, ahora también se veía afectada su estabilidad emocional (si es que alguna vez había tenido un poco). ¡Por favor! Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Acaso al volverte loco, notas que poco a poco vas perdiendo tu mente?

 _Only fools do what I do. Only fools fall._

A veces pensaba que tendía a alejar a las personas, ¿y si era su culpa? En muchas ocasiones dependía de su humor. Si es que tenía ganas de conversar o no. Sentía que molestaba y aburría. Se sentía ridículo.

Pero también demostraba que lo quería. Se armaba de valor y lo buscaba e la enfermería, en la fogata, en los tiempos libres… Pero a veces sentía que Will se iba a cansar de su presencia, que se iba a burlar de él. Y se sentía ridículo.

Pensó en escribirle cartas como anónimo tal vez… No, en definitiva leer tantas novelas le estaba afectando. En su lugar escribía en un cuaderno secreto, el cual debido al orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban no llamaría diario.

Llegó a la conclusión de que escribir era como una terapia. Claro que con el riesgo de que si alguien encontraba ese cuaderno, sería su fin.

 _Only fools fall for you. Only fools._

Siempre había tenido un buen oído y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Así fue como escuchó a Will hablando con sus hermanos. Tampoco es que estuviera muy pendiente de él, claro que no.

Ellos siempre habían sido muy directos y fueron directo al punto al preguntarle: "¿Eres hetero?"

Nico se sorprendió al oír la pregunta y no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si se lo preguntaban a él.

"¿Qué más voy a ser?"

Que su corazón se rompía es poco para describir lo que sintió. Había algo que le daba esperanzas y le decía que podía estar mintiendo, pues hasta él lo haría por presión. Pero también había algo que le decía que dejara de engañarse a sí mismo. Porque ya había tocado ese tema con Will (aunque no de la manera que esperaba), y el hecho de apoyar a los homosexuales es diferente a ser parte de…. Mas dentro suyo había algo que no le creía, algo que le gritaba que no era cierto.

Aún así había veces en que quería olvidar todas las dudas e imaginar un mundo donde estuvieran juntos. Todos los momentos que pasaban eran hermosos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. Que el Will de su imaginación no era el Will de su realidad. Tenía el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma brillante sonrisa. Podía ser su novio, y llevarlo a cenas románticas, pero ese Will… bueno, no era Will.

Pero si es que no tenía pesadillas, había noches en las que estaba tan cansado que simplemente se dejaba caer en esos sueños aunque fueran resultado de un desesperado anhelo.

 _Only fools do what I do. Only fools fall._

Una vez sonaba una canción y Will le cantó una parte que hizo que se estremeciera (en el buen sentido).

"That's what makes you beautiful". Eso era… ¿una indirecta? Se acercó a él y se lo dijo prácticamente en el oído, aunque no era de las personas que aman esas canciones.

Trató de convencerse de que no era nada, pero pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La sonrisa que quería aparecer cuando le decía que era adorable, aunque obviamente no lo era, se suponía que inspiraba temor.

O también cuando lo molestaba o se le quedaba mirando, y luego con una mirada juguetona le preguntaba por qué estaba rojo. Nico casi estaba seguro de que se daba cuenta de todo, y eso lo irritaba aún más.

¿Y si tal vez sólo lo miraba como alguien adorable a quien proteger? No, se negaba a sí mismo eso.

Simplemente no. Por su salud mental y emocional debía terminar con todo esto, o al menos hallar una solución. Pero en sus intentos anteriores de declararse había terminado como epic fails, dando a entender que eran bromas.

Ahora ya no hacía nada. Pero no porque no quisiera nada. Aún no se había rendido en Solace, y no pensaba hacerlo. Por ahora sólo esperaba hasta saber qué hacer, pues estaba verdaderamente perdido. Pero como alguien había dicho, solo hay una forma de enamorarse: con locura.

* * *

 **Supongo que la locura no es tan mala de todas formas...**


End file.
